


They Don't Know About Us

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Experienced Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry is 14, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Harry, a bit of homophobia, a teeny bit of violence, they grew up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis grow up together, both secretly falling for each other. Nothing happens between them until Harry discovers that he is 100% gay and he tells Louis how he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one, but hey might as well share the crappiness. I'm thinking of starting a series called Wanna Be The First (to Take it All the Way Like This) so comment or whatevs and tell me your thoughts on that. And just fyi it won't be related to this I just thought I'd let y'all know. Kay. As always thank you for reading my work and feel free to let me know what you think!

Harry remembers the day he moved to Doncaster like it was yesterday. He was exploring his back yard when a boy called out a hello to him. Harry had turned to see a taller, obviously older boy with kind, blue eyes waving at him. At the time he didn't understand the feeling that coursed through him when he looked at this boy, but he brushed it off and ran over to meet the boy, who was named Louis, and it was the beginning of something great. 

They quickly became best friends, despite the 4 year age difference between the two. Most thought it was weird that Louis would hang out with the curly lad, but Louis always brushed it off, defending Harry from his older friends and even his girlfriend that he got at 15.

Harry loved Louis immensely, appreciated when Louis stood up for him. He'll never forget the day when some one at elementary school called him a fag; he didn't even know what that word meant at the time, Louis had to sit him down and explain it to him. He'd told Harry not to worry, Harry liked girls so he couldn't be a fag. What Louis didn't know was that Harry was beginning to think that he didn't like girls at all.

Of course he didn't tell Louis that, didn't really admit it to himself. That would only prove that the kids at school were right. They were not right, Harry was not a fag.

Harry did a good job of pretending that he wasn' t interested in guys until his freshman year of high school. Years of suppressing this and refusing to acknowledge that part of himself was beginning to wear him down.

Louis immediately noticed that something was off with Harry. He was a senior the year that Harry was a freshman, saw him all the time. It wasn't that Harry didn't have friends, he really did. Harry had all the girls wishing he'd ask them out and all the guys wanted to be his friend, some hoping he'd ask them out as well. Louis was not in that group, nope he was not.

Even though Louis noticed that Harry was upset about something, he never confronted Harry about it, he kept telling himself that he'd do it and then he would chicken out. He never said a word until..

He was walking down the hall, late for class but lacking motivation to do anything. Louis had just turned the corner when he saw a junior named Collin and some other kid he couldn't really see getting into a fight. Collin was delivering punch after punch to this kid and as much as everyone claims they wouldn't be the innocent bystander, they'd help, but who was Louis kidding? He loved watching a good fight.

"You fucking faggot! Worthless piece of shit! Bet you want me to fuck you right now, huh homo?" Collin said, still blocking Louis' view of the other boy. As much as he loved a fight, Louis didn't like hearing someone insulted like that and it really struck him that the other boy didn't look like he was fighting back, just sitting there and taking it. Even as Collin threw this other boy to the ground and-wait! Those brown curls looked- OH HELL NO!

"HEY!" Louis roared, running over to the two of them and throwing Collin off of Harry. His heart broke when he saw Harry, curled in on himself and tears running down his red, swollen face.

Instantly, Louis got up and went to Collin, who was getting up off the ground. "What the...oh hey Louis, wanna help me fuck this faggot up?" Louis' reply was a punch straight to Collin's eye.

"Never. touch. my. little. brother. again." He growled in the prick's face.

"Yeah, okay man I'm sorry, let me go!" He was ready to bash this guy's face in until he was disabled for life but one little sob escaping from Harry is all it took to forget Collin and run over to Harry.

"Harry, c'mere." Louis hugged him as tight as he dared, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before carefully pulling him into a standing position. "It's okay, love, I've got you. Here let's get you home. Want me to drive you home?"

Harry didn't say a word, just nodded, letting Louis lead him to his pick up truck. Louis helped him into the passenger seat before getting in and driving the familiar roads that led to the house that he knew just as well as he knew his own, which was still right next door.

"Harry," He said, cutting off the engine. Harry was staring blankly at him and Louis was wondering when the bright eyed boy he knew turned into this sad teenager who sat next to him. "What's going on?" Is the best Louis could think to phrase it.

"Like you care." Harry mumbled, sick of all of this.

"What the hell does that mean? Of course I care, you're my-"

"Little brother, I know." Harry winced slightly, the words feeling like vomit on his tongue.

"Is that what you're upset with me about? That I see you as a little brother?"

"It's not what I see us as." He mumbled so low Louis almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"Then what do you see us as?" Louis asked softly, thinking he knew where this was going. This was the reason he'd been avoiding talking to Harry about what was troubling him. But he wasn't stupid, Harry wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Nothing." Harry retorted. "Look, I'm gonna go in, have mum patch me up. Thanks for the ride." Quicker than his limbs could take him, Harry jumped out of this truck and slammed the door on the conversation he wasn't ready to have.

A few weeks later, Harry was ready, he had to be. He'd never really been the suffer in silence type and he really, really needed to talk about these feelings he was having. So there he was, standing at Louis' door after barely saying a word to him for almost a month. 

He held his breath and knocked. Not a second later, Jay answered clad in her work uniform.

"Harry! Haven't seen you around in a bit. Louis' upstairs, why don't you go on up. I'm afraid I've got to rush off to work."

Harry did as told, making his way up the stairs and timidly knocking on the familiar wooden door.

"Mum I'm fine, just go, don't wanna be late for wo-" Louis' voice yelled, coming closer and closer until he reached the door, swinging it open. "Harry."

"Um hi. Listen, I need to talk." Harry stammered, a pink tint dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, come on in." The 18 year old said, hoping to comfort his young friend.

Harry's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he sat down on Louis' bed. He didn't want to did but he had to get it out or he'd explode.

"What's up?" Louis asked, coming to sit next to Harry; a bit closer than necessary if he were being honest. 

"Something happened last night.." Harry began shakily, not even sure how to say it.

"What happened?" Louis asked, again thinking he knew where this was going.

"Um. So I was watching a video, if you get what I mean. And.." Harry's face flushed and so did Louis'. Harry was embarrassed and so was Louis, but Louis was embarrassed because images of Harry watching people having sex, fisting his cock and moaning, popped into Louis' mind and he was trying desperately not to get hard. 

"And?" Louis asked, secretly wanting more. God, this is so sick, he shouldn't, this shouldn't be happening.

"I-it was gay porn. And I should've turned it off but I didn't." He was talking quickly, sounding almost in tears.

"Haz," Louis soothed. "So you watched a bit of gay porn, so what. Even I do it sometimes."

Harry flushed further, Louis wasn't getting it. Harry was a freak. "Yeah but. I saw how much the guy getting fucked liked it and now I want to get fucked. I even tried to finger my bum and then came so hard that it squeezed my finger."

"Holy fuck, Harry." Louis outright moaned. Harry didn't even realize the effect his graphic words had on Louis.

"Lou..." Harry gasped when he looked down and saw the tent in Louis' pants. "Are you getting off on this?"

"Harry please don't freak out-"

"I'm not," He answered truthfully. Seeing Louis' dick hard was making Harry's own cock perk up in intrest. If Louis liked this, maybe...

Louis saw that look on Harry's face, that determined look that always ended in both of them getting in trouble, and he knew where this was going.

"You know," Harry's voice was still a bit shaky but he had taken on a tone that Louis could only identify as sexy. "they say a little experimenting helps you find what you like." Harry's hand landed on Louis' upper thigh. Dangerously close.

"I-I'm not gay." Louis stammered.

"They say don't knock it till you try it." That cheeky minx replied.

"They also say that it's fucking illegal for me to do anything with you." Louis tried a harsh tone but it ended in a whine when Harry's hand traveled the rest of the way up and firmly grasped Louis' cock through his jeans.

Harry scooted closer to Louis, thighs touching, leaning over to his ear breathing hotly, even nibbling a bit before rasping out, "I won't tell, it'll be our little secret."

"Harry, I-" Louis said, shoving Harry's hand away, expecting Harry to be persistant as he had been. What Louis wasn't expecting was for Harry's face to fall, hurt being the last thing Louis saw before Harry got up.

"Well um," Awkwardness was clear in his tone as he got up, still not looking at Louis. Honestly this whole thing literally made Harry want to die. He'd admitted to Louis that he watched gay porn- oh god, he told him he wanted to get fucked-at that Harry let out a sob. "I'm gonna-go."

Louis' heart clenched, he hadn't meant to make Harry upset. He wanted to comfort him, tell him that he loved him. Had been in love with him from the moment they first met in his back yard when Harry's hair was even curlier and his limbs even clumsier. But Louis couldn't move, not even when Harry ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The large crash that ensued seconds later is what had Louis snapping out of his frozen state. "Harry!" He threw open the door to see a messy pile of limbs at the bottom of his staircase.

"Just leave me." Harry cried. "I can't even make a dramatic exit right." He mumbled and Louis almost cracked a smile because god, this boy was adorable.

"Harry, please. Are you okay, let me help you up."

"It's okay Lou. I know how to pick myself up after falling, I've done it every day since I've met you."

Louis wanted to cry. Why had he waited so long to have this conversation? All this time he'd been waiting for Harry to open up to him when Louis was the one shutting Harry out. "God, Harry, I love you. I love you okay?" He let out as if he'd been holding a breath for too long.

"Then why don't you want me?" Harry asked, holding onto the railing tightly, not looking at Louis.

Louis lifted Harry's face with a finger under his chin, not starting until Harry's timid gaze landed on him. "I do. But you're so young, you've barely developed. And I don't want you to feel like I've taken advantage of you." Louis' fingers lightly ran across Harry's cheek, thumb sweeping through the wetness under his eye. "But never doubt for a second that I love you, as more than a brother."

"I'm old enough to know that I want you. And I'm old enough to know that age is just a number, a label. Just like male is a label. You shouldn't judge love off of a label, Lou. If ou took away all of that, we'd just be two people. One madly in love with the other-"

"And the other feeling the same way." Louis interjected.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing." Was Louis' answer. And with that, he scooted just a touch closer to Harry, his eyes locked on Harry's. "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of replying, Harry just leaned forward and touched his lips to Louis', clearly inexperienced. If he'd be this way during sex, Louis won't last 30 seconds.

A second later, Harry pulled back. "Sorry I'm not good, I've never-"

"You're not bad, baby, just go with it, let it happen." Louis said with closed eyes, leaning back towards Harry.

Harry was absolutely giddy, loving the way 'baby' sounded on Louis' lips. He leaned the rest of the way and molded his lips to Louis', less reserved and ready to get things going. Now that he knew Louis loved him, nothing was going to stop him.

He climbed onto Louis' lap, not as smoothly as he'd have liked considering they were still on Louis' staircase. Uncertainty was clear but Harry's determination was stronger. "What do I do? Am I making you feel good?"

God, Louis could come just from Harry's words and Harry didn't even know it. "Like this, rub us together, just like that baby." Louis said, hands taking hold of Harry's hips, pressing him down and rocking him back and forth.

"Ahh, ahh." Harry let out a surprised breath. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"You're so hard, I bet you could come just from this huh?" Louis breathed into Harry's ear, making him shudder.

"Louis, I don't wanna come yet, please." Harry whined, breath mixing with Louis', eyes closed and face flushing a deep crimson.

A hand found it's way under Harry's shirt, resting on his stomach briefly before travelling up and thumbing his nipple. "What do you want baby?"

"F-fuck me. Please. Please, it's-I'm-It feels good down there, I want you there." Harry whimpered, twitching on Louis' lap.

"Okay, love, I will. Let's get you naked hm?" All Louis needed was Harry's nod and he was tearing Harry's shirt away from his body. He was so eager, he couldn't remember his nerves about Harry's age. All he knew was that he wanted Harry's skin on his skin. With that, he took off his own shirt, disregarding it somewhere on the stairs above them.

"God, you're so hot." Harry whined, hand trailing Louis' chest, brushing his nipple as Louis had done to him. Harry hoped that Louis liked that as much as he did.

Louis gripped the back of Harry's neck, pulling him in for another kiss, needing his lips against his. He was running out of patience, he shoved his hand down the front of Harry's pants, the space tight but enough to take him in hand and stroke minutely.

"Mmmmm, Louis," Harry moaned loud and unabashed. Louis' heart soared at the way Harry gripped his shoulders, thrusting into his hand, unsure of what to do with the pleasure he was feeling. The fact that Louis was the first person to touch Harry's cock besides Harry himself was the hugest turn on to Louis.

"Feel good?" Louis mumbled as he kissed Harry's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, Louis let me, I wanna make you feel g-good too. Can we, can.." Harry's mind was fuzzy, he couldn't think straight when Louis' hand was on his cock.

"Tell me, baby." Louis soothed, latching on to the spot where his neck met his shoulder.

"Ahh, can we take our clothes off? All of them." 

"Course." Louis removed himself from Harry's neck and regretfully took his hand away from Harry's cock, causing him to whine in protest.

"Get your kit off quicker than me and I'll suck you off." Louis challenged with a grin. 

He didn't need to be told twice, Harry got to his feet and shoved down his jeans and boxers in one go, nearly tripping when trying to get them off of his feet. Louis had to grab onto him to steady him, chuckling at how even in this incredibly sexy moment, Harry was so cute and adorable.

Chuckling as well, Harry looked up to see that Louis already was naked. Meaning he lost. His chuckle quickly turned into a pout.

"Oh don't be like that babe, lay down, I'll show you something that feels really good." Louis smiled at the boy as Harry sat back down on the stairs, vaguely nervous and embarrassed to be naked in front of Louis.

"What now?" Harry asked watching as Louis got on his knees a few steps below him.

"Spread your legs for me, love." Louis said, hands on Harry's knees rubbing soothing circles.

Doing as told, Harry spread his legs to reveal his pink hole between the perky little bum cheeks of Harry's. What had Louis moaning, mouth watering, was how it was obvious that he'd fingered himself last night. 

Getting right to it, Louis gripped his cheeks, spreading them eagerly and diving in, tongue giving strong, flat licks over the quivering hole.

"Louis, Louis, Louis." Harry immediately responded. His legs spread further apart, hand tangling in Louis long fringe, tugging harshly. "Yeah, that, that feels so good. Louis please."

Harry wasn't even sure what he was asking for, he couldn't control what was coming out of his mouth even if he wanted to. All he knew was that he was close already, embarrassingly early but he couldn't help it. He was trying desperately to hold on, he was going to make this last even if it killed him.

They way Louis was spiraling his tongue, slowly getting closer to Harry's rim, was going to kill Harry, that much Harry was sure of. He could feel his muscles contracting, squeezing, and absolutely quivering as Louis continued his actions. Tight circles, fat stripes, pointed licks, it was driving Harry dangerously close to the edge.

And then Louis poked his tongue in. He poked his tongue inside of Harry. And that was it, Harry was shooting all over his stomach, untouched. He didn't even know that was possible. Harry was absolutely trembling, gripping the railing of the stairwell so hard there may be dents.

"Dammit." Harry said, tears rushing down, he failed. He had wanted to make this last long enough so he could make Louis feel good too. But no, he was an inexperienced boy.

"Hey," Louis said softly, coming up face to face with Harry. "What's wrong? You did great, didn't that feel good?"

"Yeah, b-but, I wanted you to fuck me and I c-can't last long enough, I'm sorry-"

"Oh baby," Louis relaxed a bit. "It's okay, that happens the first few times you do stuff. And we can still have sex, you can come twice, it'll be okay."

"But like, I already came though." Harry said, flushing and not understanding what Louis was getting at.

"I know, it's okay, I can make you come again." Louis smiled at Harry's inexperience.

"Is that like, a thing? Like you can do it twice?" He felt like a fool asking this but Harry just couldn't help it.

"Yes it is, now come on, let's go up to my room and continue this." Louis started to pull Harry up but he stopped him.

"I don't think I can move right now, can we just like do it here?" 

"It might be a bit uncomfortable, but if you want to we can. I'll just have to go grab the lube and condom really fast." Louis didn't wait for a reply from Harry before he dashed up to his room to retrieve the needed items.

Harry waited on the stairs patiently. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Louis, the guy he's been in love with since he was 4, is about to take his virginity. And he has no regrets.

"So," Louis said, returning to the stairs, sitting next to Harry. "I think the best way to do this would be to have you ride me, that way the stairs won't be uncomfortable for you and you can go at your own pace."

"Okay." Harry got into place on Louis' lap, about ready to start riding him, when Louis stopped him.

"Hold on, Harry, I've gotta stretch you out first so it won't hurt." Louis was lubing up three of his fingers as he spoke, bringing them around to Harry's twitching hole.

He rubbed lightly, making Harry whine quietly, before pushing the first digit in.

"F-fuck. It's, I'm sensitive." Harry said, making no move to push Louis away. He would never.

"Is it too much? We can stop if you don't want-"

"No! Don't stop, please." Harry said, slowly grinding back against Louis' finger.

The angle was awkward for Louis' hand, but he wouldn't change a thing. This whole situation was perfect, Harry was perfect. Carefully, he slipped in the second finger, smiling when Harry moaned instead of clenching up like Louis was expecting. Now that Harry was past the comfortableness of over stimulation, he went searching.

Again, it was an awkward angle, making it a bit harder to find Harry's prostate, but he knew he found it when Harry's body jumped and then went completely lax against him as he nearly yelled,

"There! There, again, there, there, there." His head had dropped to Louis' shoulder, sucking there because he couldn't take it, he was so overwhelmed. He thought that Louis' tongue felt good on him, but that was nothing compared to how it felt when Louis hit just the right spot.

"Like that?" Louis asked with a particularly thrust of his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, please fuck me, fuck me now. I'm ready for you c'mon." He was now full on riding Louis' fingers, rocking his hips back and forth rapidly.

"Patience love." Louis quickly added the last finger, refusing to get inside Harry without him being fully prepped.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, writhing with the pleasure that came with the third finger being added, reaching his hand down to touch his cock.

"No, no touching." Louis ordered, removing his fingers. Harry just whimpered as Louis slicked himself with way too much lube, but he wanted to make sure that this didn't hurt Harry. "Ready, love?"

"Mhmm." Harry nodded, steadying himself on his knees before sinking down on Louis' cock. His hands clutching the hair at the nape of Louis neck. Thankfully Louis was the one holding his dick steady because Harry didn't think he concentrate on two things at once at this point.

"Does it hurt?" Louis asked when Harry stopped about halfway down.

"Not really," Harry admitted. It really didn't hurt all that much, he guessed it was because he wasn't tense at all, that and the amount of lube that Louis used. "it's just, a bit overwhelming I guess."

"It's alright love, take as much time as you need." Louis said, thanking the lord that he hadn't hurt his love.

Harry sank down the rest of the way, moaning loudly. He opened his eyes to see that Louis' beautiful blue eyes were already looking at him and he could cry with all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. Instead of crying, he leaned forward pressing his lips to Louis' tenderly. Instantly, Louis was kissing back, feeling Harry relax even further around him.

They were in the midst of a sweet kiss when Louis started grinding his hips up into Harry and he moaned highly. His voice nearly cracked and Louis was reminded just how young Harry was. His eyes traveled down the body that was gently rocking up and down on his dick and Louis nearly let go when he saw the dried come on Harry's stomach. 

"So tight baby, so good for me." Louis let out. He could barely breathe, it was the most intense sex he'd ever had. Granted, it was with the boy he loved.

"Yeah, I'm good Lou?" Harry asked, grinding down harder and faster, breath coming in pants.

"Yeah babe, so good, making me feel so good."

At that, Harry keened, knowing that this was good for Louis, that he was good, meant more to him than any pleasure Louis could provide. It spurred him to ride him harder, starting to sweat at the work his muscles were doing, ignoring the fact that he was probably getting rug burn on his knees. Anything besides the feeling he was getting when he bottomed out on Louis' cock didn't matter.

When this first started, Louis' hands were roaming Harry's body, but now he took ahold of Harry's hips, planting his feet firmly on the stair below him and thrusting up hard as he could into Harry's tight heat. This entire time, Louis' cock has been ignored and now Harry feels so amazing around him and he feels like he's going crazy.

Harry let out a surprised squeak, his own rhythm faltering. And then Louis thrust up the second time and Harry was seeing stars. "Ssshhhiiiiit!" 

Louis instantly knew that he had found Harry's prostate again; Harry was absolutely trembling now, barely able to keep up a steady rhythm, as Louis assaulted his prostate. He was barely even able to moan properly now. They started out strong but ending in a gasp, desperately trying to get air.

"Lou, Louis, I'm gonna come, fuck, holy, I-ye-ah, Louis!" Harry jerked and was releasing again, some spilling onto Louis' stomach this time, he could feel it sliding down his stomach and he was done. 

Louis thrust up into Harry one last time, nearly screaming in pleasure at the way Harry's already tight hole squeezed even tighter around him. He collapsed back against the stairs, not caring how uncomfortable it was to lay on a staircase. As much as he could have just passed out right then and there, he made sure to pull out of Harry, knowing the sensitivity would be too much for him. 

Louis laid there silently, just trying to catch his breath when he glanced over and saw the unopened condom packet. He cursed to himself and mumbled a, "Harry,"

When Harry didn't respond, Louis looked up to see that Harry was asleep already, drooling over his shoulder. Louis chuckled and tucked his hands under the boy's thighs and carefully got to his feet. He carried the sleeping boy to his bed before getting a warm cloth and cleaning him up.

After Harry was all clean and the stair looked presentable (minus the spot where some lube had dripped, he hoped his mum wouldn't notice), Louis climbed under the covers with Harry. For a moment, he just looked at the beautiful boy, admiring his messy curls and extra nipples. He was really, really gone for him. 

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close as he rubbed their noses together. Sleepy Harry was his favorite thing ever, well besides horny Harry, Louis guesses. Either way, Louis couldn't help but press his lips to Harry's gently, knowing the sleeping boy wouldn't respond, but that didn't stop him. When he pulled back, he whispered a, "I love you." To Harry and the laid back against the pillow, drifting off with thoughts of Harry and forever running through his mind.


End file.
